


cowboy script :)

by aliceiea



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceiea/pseuds/aliceiea
Summary: [M4F] Pit Stop [MDom] [Strangers to Lovers] [Cowboy] [Storm] [Seeking Shelter] [Slow Build] a [Surprise Kiss] [Cunnilingus] [Fingering] [Dirty Talk] [Whispering] [Creampie]Private Script
Kudos: 2





	cowboy script :)

[opt. rain sfx]

Hey, there! Is everything alright out here?

The rain’s coming down pretty good. Do you need help with anything? 

Car trouble, huh? That’s an unlucky thing to have way out here. Here, let me take a look. I’m pretty handy when it comes to these kinds of things.

Really, it’s no trouble at all. The weather’s pretty nasty tonight. I wouldn’t want you to be stuck out here any longer than you have to be. 

Can you pop the hood for me?

[hood opens]

Perfect, thank you. You don’t happen to have a flashlight on hand, do you? Giving your car an inspection is going to be a lot easier if I can see what I’m doing.

A phone would work just fine. Could you just shine it in there so I can see what I’m looking at?

Perfect.

You know, your car picked a good place to breakdown. I’m the only person for the next few miles.

Yeah, all the ranches out here are a few miles apart. Need the room for our animals. 

Hah, the accent didn’t give it away? I guess you could call me a cowboy, yeah **.  **

Hm, well, I don’t see any obvious signs of damage. Can you tell me what exactly happened? It might help us solve our little problem.

Hmm, sounds like your battery might be dead. There are a few other things it could be, things don’t really leave any obvious signs, but a dead battery sounds the most likely.

Yeah, it would be an easy fix if I had jumper cables on me. A buddy of mine borrows them the other day, though, hasn’t returned them yet. He fixes up old cars.

Yeah, I could try giving him a call. I don’t know though, at this hour, he’s probably sleeping.

Even if he isn’t, with this weather, I’m not too sure he’ll be able to come over to drop them off.

What’s a pretty girl like you doing way out here, anyway? Are you new to the area?

Woah, a road trip across the country. That’s quite the adventure you’re going on.

Listen, there’s nothing I can do about your car until I get those cables, and I doubt we’re going to be able to get them tonight. We probably also won’t be able to get a tow truck out here with these conditions. Why don’t you come inside and dry off while I call my buddy and see if he can help us? No funny business, you have my word. 

Right, let's get you inside then. 

[short pause] 

Come on in, come on in. 

Why don’t you wait here for one second, while I grab you a towel so that you can dry yourself off? I could grab you a dry shirt to wear also if you’d like. Can’t imagine sitting around drenched is much comfortable.

It’s absolutely no trouble at all, miss. Wait right here. I’ll be right back. 

[short pause]

Alright, here you go. This shirt might be a little long, but it should still fit you. Do you need anything else? Water or…?

Of course, one water coming right up. 

Here you go.

So, how long have you been on the road?

Eight days? Damn, no wonder you’re having car troubles. All due respect, but the car you have really has no business making a cross-country road trip. 

Not at all, no. I’m surprised you made it as far as you did.

Me? Well, I’m not much of a traveler, but I drive an old rusty pickup truck. It gets the job done. I also have a tractor, but I don’t usually take that one out. [laugh]

Well, I got work to do, animals to take care of. Not a whole lot of time for fooling around. When you live on a plot of land like this, you’ll find that almost everything you need is right at your front door.

Hm? Oh, no, haha. No wife. It’s just me out here. It’s ok, though, it’s nice.

Lonely? Well, uh- sure, yeah. At times it can be a little bit lonely. Like I said though, I got my work to keep me busy. My animals, too. We’re one big happy family. 

A whole lot of them, yeah. I take it you’re the animal type, huh? 

You’ll do just fine here, then. Why don’t you go get yourself changed while I give my buddy a call? The bathroom is down the hall and to the right.

[she leaves]

[phonecall] Hey, man! Yeah, hah, it’s me. Listen, I got a young woman here whose car broke down in front of my house. Based on what she’s told me, I think it’s a dead battery. I know it’s late, but I was hoping you could return my jumper cables to me early. I’m about to head to bed, so I’m hoping to get her out of here soon. 

Yeah, I know the weather’s bad. I was just outside standing in it. We could really use your help right now, though.

Fuck, man, come on. If you get here in the next twenty minutes, I’ll buy you a six-pack.

No, it’s ok, I get it. Bad weather. Thanks anyways.

[she returns] 

Well, don’t you look lovely. Does it fit ok? 

Good. I’m not sure if you caught the end of that call, but he said he won’t be able to come out tonight because of the weather.

Look, I know this isn’t an ideal situation, but I’d be happy to host you for the night. I’ve got a guest bedroom that you can sleep in. All I’d need to do is put some sheets on the bed, and it’d be ready to go. 

No pressure, of course, you can sleep in your car if you’d prefer. I’d really feel more comfortable if you were inside, though. 

It’s really no trouble at all. I’d rather you were safe inside. 

Let’s go get you set up. Then, you can tell me more about all your adventures on this road trip. 

[pause]

Right, here we are. I know this isn’t the most glamorous place to stay, but I hope it’s to your liking. 

Let me make the bed, then I’ll get out of your hair for the rest of the night.

There should be some extra sheets in this closet… ah, here they are.

[while making the bed]

So, tell me about this road trip of yours. What was the inspiration?

I see. Well, adventures can be fun. Not a whole lot to do in this part of the state, though. Unless you count this little pit stop at my ranch… [laugh]

It’ll definitely make for an interesting story, that’s for sure. 

Where does your trip end? 

My, you’ve got a way left. There’s a diner nearby, about ten miles the direction you were headed. I’m friends with the owner. You should stop by tomorrow and get a bite to eat after we get you back up and running, they’ve got the best pancakes in the whole state. Bet they’d even give you a discount. 

Yeah, think of it as a little pick me up for this whole ordeal.

Ok, you’re all set up! Do you need anything else before I go get ready for bed?

Oh, is everything ok? 

Well, you’re kind of staring at my, uh, lips, I guess. Or, that’s what it looks like anywa-

[kiss] Oh- 

No, love, it’s ok. You don’t need to apologize. It’s fine. 

Really, it’s ok. I… I liked it.

Mhm. You know, I didn’t want to say anything earlier because I was worried I’d scare you off, but you’re so beautiful.

Kiss me again.

[kiss] Mmm, your lips are so soft and inviting. 

[kiss] This is nice. I haven’t felt this in a long time, you know. 

[lil’ makeout sesh]

I think we can take this shirt off you now, yeah? I want to see that beautiful body exposed for me. 

Oh, there you go. Even more beautiful now… [kiss] 

You’re a fan of all these kisses, aren’t you? 

I guess I better trail them down your body then… kissing [kiss] all [kiss] the sensitive [kiss] spots.

You like that, don’t you? I love how you squirm so beautifully under my touches… 

Each kiss [kiss] on your body [kiss] making that cute pussy wetter and wetter for me…

Ask me for it. Ask me to make you feel good with my tongue. 

That’s what I like to hear. Since you asked so nicely…

[cunnilingus starts]

I’ll just take my tongue and give you a nice long lick… giving special attention to that sensitive little clit. 

Tell me how much you like it.

Let me do it again… 

Seeing you like this, tasting you, it’s making my cock so hard.

Rock fucking hard, all for you.

Feel good for me. 

Mmm, I love how you taste…

So sweet against my tongue.

Tell me how good it feels when I do this to you, baby.

Tell me… 

There you go… so good for me.

Let me reach one of my hands up, while I eat your pussy out, and play with your nipples.

Soft, light touches… 

Oh, they’re sensitive, aren’t they? You made the cutest little noise when I gave them a pinch…

Should I do it again? 

Mmm… that’s so fucking good. Your pussy keeps getting even wetter for me.

Oh, yes, just like that. Use your voice. Be vocal, and tell me how good it feels. 

I know it does, darling. So fucking good…

Mmm, here…

[cunnilingus stops]

So tasty… 

Let’s sit you up on my lap. I’m going to switch to using my fingers so I can whisper dirty things into your ear while I make you feel good.

There you go… get comfy.

I’m just going to slide two fingers inside you, now.

[fingering starts]

Oh, fuck… so wet for me.

Do you like how I play with your body? Hitting all those sensitive little spots that make you moans and cry out for me…

Mhm? Just like this spot… right here?

Oh, fuck. I’ll take that squeezing as a yes. Such a good girl.

What did you think of me when I came outside to help you? Considering what we’re doing now, darling, you must have had some dirty thoughts. Share them with me while I finger you.

Oh, I see. You liked my voice  _ and  _ my body? What a cute little thing you are…

What is it about my voice that you like so much? [whispered] Is it my accent? 

Mmm, goosebumps. You like it when I whisper into your ear?

[whispered] Like this?

Well, if you’re such a big fan of my voice, how about I explain to you how I’m going to fuck you after you cum around my fingers…

First, darling, I’m going to lay you down on the bed. Gently, and on your back so that I can watch your face as I slide into you for the first time. 

Then, I’m going to starting fucking you, nice and slow, letting you get used to the feeling of having me inside you… 

Then... then, I’m going to speed up, and It’s going to feel so good.

While I pound my cock into you, I’m going to play with your clit, and you’re not just cumming for me once today, darling. No… you’re going to cum all over my fingers and my cock... 

And, fuck… speaking of cumming… you’re close, aren’t you? I can feel your sweet pussy squeezing around my fingers. 

Mmm, that’s what I like to hear. I want you to cum for me, now. Empty all over my fingers…

Fuck, there you go… Cum for me. 

Fuck… 

[fingering stops] 

So good for me. [kiss] 

That felt good, didn’t it? 

Mmm, I could tell how much you were enjoying yourself, darling. Maybe your car breaking down wasn’t such a bad thing after all. 

Now, I think it’s time I lay you down on the bed, just how I told you I was going to. What do you think?

Well then, let me pick you up and lay you down on the bed… 

I like that smile. You look so cute like this. Already so satisfied from my fingers, but still craving more of me, more of my touch. 

Let me just lean over you and… fuck, slide myself inside…

[sex starts] 

Fuck… that’s perfect. 

I’m going to start nice and slow, just like how I described to you earlier. 

I wouldn’t want you to get overstimulated.

It still feels so good, though, doesn’t it? Having my cock inside you… 

Oh, fuck… nice and slow. This feels so fucking amazing.

You know how you mentioned liking my voice earlier, my body. Well, it was your smile that caught my attention when I first saw you. It was so captivating… 

Even in the rain, you seemed so happy… mmm fuck.

Oh, fuck darling. Take my cock, just like that. You’re doing so good for me.

You feel so fucking good. 

I’m going to start going faster, just a little bit.

Oh, that’s it. That feels even better... 

Fuck, such a sweet thing. Here, let me play with your clit, too. I want to get you ready to cum for me again.

Oh, fuck, you get so tight when I do that. 

Tell me how much you like my big cock fucking you, darling. 

Oh, fuck, that’s it. You love when I fuck you like this, yeah? Do you want me to go faster?

Yeah? I can go faster for you…

You take it so well.

So fucking well.

Even faster now... I’ll rub your clit faster, too.

Oh, you like that?

You like it when I fuck you like this? Play with your sensitive clit? 

Such a good fucking girl for me.

Oh? Getting close? Do you want to cum for me again, darling?

Ah, no, that wasn’t permission. Not just yet. I want you to hold it just a little bit longer. We’ll make this last one special.

Come on, I know you can. Do it for me, darling.

Fuck, I can feel how close you're getting… clenching around my cock so fucking tight.

Mmm… if you want to cum, then you’re going to have to beg me.

Come on, beg me. Beg me to let you cum, and then maybe I will.

Just like that… 

You beg so pretty.

Since you asked so nicely… go ahead. Cum for me, darling. Cum all over my cock.

That’s it. Cum for me.

Oh, fuck… that’s tight.

Mmm, you’re going to make me cum, and fill your pussy up. 

Fuck… fuck, I’m cumming…

[sex stops]

Oh, fuck… that was so fucking good. 

No, no, just stay for a minute. Just stay. I need a second to breathe. That was… intense. 

You were such a good girl for me, darling. 

Mhm, listening to everything I say.

Well, I’m glad you had fun. I did, too. A whole lot of fun… [kiss]

Here, let’s flip you over so that you can lie on top of me. I think that’ll be more comfortable. 

I hate to kill this little party that we have going, but I have to get up pretty early for work tomorrow. You’ll have to get up earlier too if you want to get those pancakes I was telling you about. What do you say we both head to bed?

Yeah, early. There’s always lots of extra work that needs to be done after storms like this. Repairs and whatnot. Nothing you want to be bored with, haha.

Plus, before I can get any real work done that needs doing, I’ve got to get you situated.

You want to help? Really…?

Hah, well, I don’t think working on a ranch is on many people’s road trip itineraries, but sure, if you think that’s something you’re really up for. If you want to get up when I get up, I’ll give you a little tour of the place. If you’re really lucky, I might even let you feed the horses.

Of course, I got horses. What kind of ranch would this be if I didn’t have horses? There are lots of other animals that need feeding, too, but horses are the ones that people usually get the most excited for.

I’m going to warn you now, though, it’s going to be muddy as hell after a big storm like this. I do have some more clothes you can borrow so that you don’t have to get yours wet, but you’ll still have to walk through it.

You seem a little too excited about this, but hey, who am I to judge. You’ve got yourself a deal, cowgirl. [laugh]

Mmm [kiss] 

Why don’t you sleep with me in my bed tonight? It’s more comfortable in there, and I’ll be able to keep you nice and warm.

Hah, I know you’re comfy now, but you'll be just as comfy wrapped up in my arms in the other room.

Come on, up you get. Let’s go. We definitely both need some sleep after all that fun, don’t you think?

[kiss] Mmm, yeah. Come on.


End file.
